Traitor
by Izzanami
Summary: Under his brother's ministrations InuYasha's body betrays his feelings. One Shot written for iyhedonisms "Inunonymous - Angst prompt" Inu/Sessh, Spanking, angsty hurt comfort story.


Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you don't like it, do not read it, you big wussy, prude. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, Angst, Incest, Spank.

This is a one shot I wrote for last weeks Inunonymous Angst prompt on iyhedonism. Eh, not my best work, I have trouble with angst, and trying to limit myself to 750 words isn't easy, but I had a great time writing it, and I like the new challenges that will come with writing a story every week with a prompt, it will make me be more creative, and write about things I wouldn't have thought of. I'm way into writing about spankings write now, why I have no clue, maybe it gives me an excuse to imagine InuYasha's cute little ass, but then again who needs an excuse for that . They're just sexy, and I've had a good amount of people asking for more spanking stories after I asked if anyone wanted me to turn "Spanked" into a series.

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.

I curse my ability to make such horrible decisions. Knowing the consequences, I ran from the castle… again, and all I got for my efforts was a spanking from my bastard brother… mate, which to my dismay, I was now receiving. "Niiiiiissaaaann... please, it hurts!"

Knowing it was almost over, and the chance to dirty my brothers hakama with tears and snot as I lay across his lap, sobbing on his leg wasn't making up for it.

I moan, knowing he's finally done, that my punishment is over when I feel fingers stroke my ears, and hear his voice stating what is all too obvious.

"Puppy, I wouldn't have to punish you if you would behave."

"I know, bastard!"

He slides out from under me, lying down on his side next to me. When he turns me to my side and pulls me to his chest he is so careful not to cause further pain to my red, burning ass. Why I accept comfort from the one who caused me this pain, I don't know. But he always does this, pets my ears and holds me to him until my tears are spent.

"I hate you!" I tell him.

"Yes, I know Baby Brother, it is… apparent." The smirking bastard says this, mocking me as he rubs my hard, traitorous cock.

My traitorous body presses into his touches, into his lips and tongue as they dance across my neck, and chest. I hate that he does this to me, everything about him makes my body betray me, tears away my resolve.

"I hate that I seek comfort from you, even after you spank me when you're the one that hurt me."

"I will always comfort you, and I will always spank you, mate."

He peels off the rest of my clothes, revealing my nakedness to his already unclothed body. I can feel my cock twitch at the sight of his beauty.

"I hate what you make me feel, that you make me feel."

Even own voice betrays me now as I moan and whine for him, for more, feeling his fingers at my entrance.

"I hate that… that I don't want this to stop."

His fingers are inside of me, and the last vestiges of my strength begins to slip, even my lips betray me as I kiss the bastard, and lick and suck his neck and chest.

"I hate that I lose all my control to you."

The bastard pulls me on top on him, straddling his hips, he says it's so he doesn't further my hurt stinging, hot, punished ass. He's the one who did it!

"I hate how you've tuned me into a wanton whore. All I am is your whore."

"You are not a whore. But never doubt that you are MINE. My mate, my brother, my lover, my beta, my uke. You are mine to spank, mine to fuck, mine to kill, mine to let live…" His voice softens, but I know it's all an act… it must be. "…mine to… love. You InuYasha, are only mine. Say it!"

I don't want to say it, and he knows it, he thinks eventually I'll accept it… I never will.

"I'm yours." My words are anointed by his cock entering me in one hard, deep thrust. I moan, my body has lost all of it's fight as he slides my needy body up and down over his shaft, and then my mind betrays me as I ask for it harder, faster.

"I hate that you make me want this so badly... make me hate when it ends. I hate myself…" 'and my traitorous body that hardens even under your punishments.'

"You do not hate that which is not evil… you are not evil, and you know I am not either. You hate admitting the truth Puppy… that you love me as much as I love you."

"I don't!" I roar, but I'm so quickly subdued by that rhythmic pounding, that slamming of his cock into my ass, and I wilt like a blossom onto his chest.

"Please brother… wont you ever let me go?" I whisper.

"Never!"

I'm dissolved, the traitor that I am to myself screams for more of him within me, more of his thrusting, more of his kisses, more of his love. I know I'm completely betrayed when I spill my essence onto him, and feel him fill my body with his seed.

Afterwards he holds me to him.

"You will always be mine."


End file.
